


Thoughts of Flight

by dodds



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clashing. Pulling. Biting. Trusting. Sucking. <i>Everything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Flight

“Tom?”From the moment the last letter had left his mouth, Tom entered the room, dressed in nothing but trousers, not even socks or shoes. Formal wear, something for a candle-lit dinner, nothing for the plans he had. They didn’t match the sweatpants and t-shirt Chris was wearing.

The bag was pulled Chris’ grip and Tom threw it against the wall, pushing the muscular against the hotel door. A knee is conveniently placed between two strong legs. Tom got him pinned against the wall and Chris wasn’t resisting it.

The kiss is messy. It’s teeth clashing into each other. Tongues fighting a battle of dominance. Eyes shut, eyes open. Hands everywhere. Tom grabs a fistful of Chris’ t-shirt and nearly swings him on the bed. Crawling backwards on the bed to lie more comfortable, Chris merely gets his feet on the bed before Tom in on top of him, knees both sides of him.

His hands slid up under Chris’ t-shirt, running over the smooth skin. Over every bit they could reach, chest, back, side. His tongue licked up the other’s neck, tickling the slight stubble that was already appearing. Going lower again with butterfly kisses, his teeth found Chris’ collarbone and sunk in it. Chris wriggled beneath him, a groan reaching the air.

Tom sat up again, pulling Chris’ shirt over his head and tossing it aside. His butterfly kisses, mixed with licks, worked their way down the chest.

His tongue swirled around the hard nipple and his lips turned up in a slight smirk as he noticed the reaction he got from Chris’ body. The other’s hands ran through his hair, slightly pushing him lower and lower but he didn’t give in. He was out to put Chris on an edge, to let Chris dance on the edge of relief.

Dragging his teeth over the skin, the hands in hair stilled, gripping hard so the nails scraped the skull. He shuffled backwards on his knees so he got more access to Chris’ lower area. Every couple inches he placed a mark on Chris’ stomach. Sucking. Biting. Dragging. Grabbing. It became a slight fight with Chris’ pushing hands.

“Tom.” A low moan escaped Chris’ mouth and it sounded like Tom’s name but he wasn’t entirely sure about it. He decided to ignore it and let his fingers slip under Chris’ sweatpants, but still above the boxers. He tugged the fabric of the boxers slightly and let it snap back into place, the band hitting Chris’ skin just above the base of his cock. The fingers gripped again, this time not releasing.

Tom’s hand worked his way down the sweatpants, eventually cupping Chris through the fabric. He could feel the erection pushing against the restraint. Chris buckled his hips, the erection pushing against Tom’s hand. The latter smiled and shook his head, merely tugging the sweatpants down to Chris’ knees.

His mouth was damp and warm against the fabric, his tongue running up and down Chris’ cock. Chris let go of Tom’s hair, his hands trying to slide under boxers to relief himself. A hard slap was given on the hands and Tom tore his attention from the boxers and focused it on one of the hands, sucking the fingers. Underneath his curls, two blue eyes blown with lust and passion stared up at Chris.

“You want to fuck me with those fingers, don’t you? I know you want to. Patience, my dear, patience.”His voice was lower than usual, sex almost dripping out of his mouth with it. The words rolled out of his mouth before he gave the fingers a final kiss.

Chris didn’t answer, his wet fingers slipping under the waistband of Tom’s trousers. Tom bit Chris’ arm, the hand quickly retreating from underneath Tom’s trousers.

“Patience.”The word patience wasn’t something Chris wanted to hear and he grunted, lifting his hips. Tom pushed them down again, butterfly kisses being placed at the waistband of the boxers. Every so often, he would let his tongue slip under the band.

“Tom.”Now he was sure the other had uttered his name and he decided to give in ever so slightly, dragging the boxers halfway down with his teeth. His tongue ran across the shaft, underneath the boxers and back up. Chris’ head fell back on the pillow, his hands once more in Tom’s hair. A moan rolled from his lips.

Tom tugged the boxers down to the sweatpants. His hand grasped Chris’ member by the base, his tongue ran up the shaft and he took it in his mouth just ever so slightly before moving down again. Something incoherent came out of Chris’ mouth as Tom sucked slowly on his balls. His hands moved in an irregular rhythm, moving up and down the cock. He let his tongue slip out of his mouth at moments, touching the skin slightly before retreating.

He moved up to the cock again, taking the tip in his mouth. The pre-come leaked on his tongue. “Not yet, Chris, control yourself.”He took more of Chris in his mouth before pulling away. His tongue swirled around the tip. He sunk his teeth in the shaft, making Chris groan.

Chris used his force on Tom, forcing himself into the thin’s mouth. Tom made a choking noise before regaining slight control, but he let Chris keep some of it as blowjobs had never been his strongest point.

“Tom!”Chris grunted as Tom forced himself up. He worked his way up Chris’ body again, biting on the sucking marks, sucking on the bite marks. His hands landed beside Chris’ head, his mouth placed over Chris in yet another sloppy kiss.

Chris took the advantage of Tom lifting his hips to tug the trousers down, revealing that Tom wasn’t wearing underwear. One of his hands reached to the bedside table, grabbing the lube.

The cap opened with a familiar sound, the lube quickly spread on his fingers. Shuffling forward, Tom took the lubed fingers in his hand, leading them towards his ass, which he wiggled.

Chris’ fingers entered quickly and Tom grunted loudly. He licked his lips slowly and pushed himself backwards on the fingers. Chris pulled them back, adding a third finger. Tom’s eyes closed and he tossed his head backwards as Chris started trusting with ease.

“Stop.” Chris stilled in the middle of his movements, watching Tom slid off his fingers by himself whilst grabbing the lube. Tom’s hands made it an art to spread the lube over Chris’ cock, but Chris found it more an art that he didn’t came with the slender fingers everywhere.

Tom’s eyes were focused on Chris’ as he lowered himself on top of the other. He stilled about two inches above the base. Chris bit on his lower lip, something that made Tom stretch out two fingers, releasing the caught lip. He shook his head slowly in a disapproving manner. “Now I’ll sure don’t move.”

Chris’ hands clasped the sides of Tom’s waist, nails digging into the skin. Tom let out a groan, his toes curling. Chris buckled his hips and trusted into Tom with some force, Tom yelping quite high-pitched as Chris hit a spot that send him seeing stars.

A rhythm settled, Tom stayed unmoving and Chris obliged, trying to find his own relief more than pleasuring Tom. He came hard and quickly, something incoherent even audible for the neighbours.

He released Tom’s hips, his hands sliding towards the still erect cock of the man on top of him. “Do beg for mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> R&R?
> 
> I got bored at the end, is it obvious?


End file.
